The present invention relates to swim fins, and more particularly to swim fins which may be used for either swimming or walking.
The configuration of most commercially available swim fins is ideal for swimming, but very impractical on the water's bottom or out of the water on a walking surface. Normally, the swim fins must be removed while on such surfaces and not put on until deep water is reached. It is particularly difficult to walk in shallow water because of the resistance to movement as the fin is moved through the water.
Various attempts have been made in the past to detach the fin portion, reverse it or collapse it to facilitate walking. The known prior art has created complex structures which are awkward in design and which do not provide maximum assistance in the swimming mode. Examples of this prior art are shown in the patents to Brion U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,286 and to Markowitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,927.
The present invention is directed to an improved swim fin construction which is efficient and practical in the water and which allows the diver-swimmer to convert from the swim mode to a walking mode so the user can walk on any type surface including the water's bottom, on diving platforms, on ladders, in boats, and anywhere around a swimming environment.
The swim fin of the present invention provides a rubber shoe having a foot opening and a fin integrally attached thereto. The fin is made in two sections and are connected together by a rotating hinge. The outer portion of the fin may be folded upwardly on top of the shoe portion in the walking position or folded under the shoe portion. Suitable latching mechanisms are provided to keep the fin extended when used in the swimming position and retracted in the walking position.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of an improved swimming fin which is useable for swimming and walking.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a swimming fin which is simple in design and is easily adjustable for movement between the swimming and walking positions.